


Sparring

by Gooseberry179



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberry179/pseuds/Gooseberry179
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas finds few companions a bit of a mystery.</p>
<p> Short one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

“This will be fun” murmured Dorian. Abelas looked around in the crowd. Soldiers, elves and men and dwarves had gathered around the sparring ring and the crowd was busting with excitement. He stood between Tevinter mage and very bouncy Inquisitor looking at the two opponents in the sparring ring. This will be interesting, he thought. A dwarf with impressive chest hair had tried to get him into making a bet. He had refused. Further away the Commander of Inquisition was talking quietly with the two fighters, no doubt introducing the rules of the match.

“Blunted blades, till first blood is drawn, no magic” Dorian was quick to inform Abelas and then grinned “This match has been in the making for a while now between those two. Now do show that you have at least a bit of emotions under that ancient golden armor and enjoy it will you?” Abelas turned his attention back to the source of crowd’s excitement without answering.

He had seen those two before, in the temple, only then they had had on their armor and helmets. Their fighting style had been....familiar and yet different and foreign. He had been wondering about their weapons, armor and movement for a while. Now he could look at them more closely. They were tall, blond hair past shoulder blades. Both were wearing dark leggings and white blouses topped with very snug green vests that reached till half thigh. The knee- high boots were soft, light. The facial features were similar as much as he could see. Twins then or siblings? If it weren´t slight lighter build for one of them and the obvious feminine features they could have been almost identical. Elves!!! Abelas could not wrap his mind around it but the ears could not be mistaken for human ones. Their ears were much smaller but certainly elven. How could this come to pass? The modern elves in this age were smaller, shorter. Those two in the ring were built as ancient Elvhen but had no vallaslin. Why would they be with Inquisition? And if they were not Elvhen who were they?

An elegant bow from both sides in the ring. Smirks.

 

“I hope you have been practicing how to duck faster my dear sister”

“May you step on a LEGO piece you brute!”

 

Her opponent clutched theatrically to his heart as if deeply wounded and then suddenly lunged forward with his sword. The two moved swiftly around each other-deflect, parry, step right, step left, duck, roll away. Their movements were fluid like water. It felt almost like a well constructed dance. Muscles straining, panting, smiles, laughs, more taunts, teasing. They the seemed to know they were equal and tried to find openings, hoping the other side would make small mistakes that could be used to their advantage while continuing their friendly shouts and insults to each other. There was comfort almost to the level of intimacy. For some reason Abelas felt his rib cage shrink. To see those two together sparring in such a harmony made him suddenly feel so small and lonely, made him remember the times long forgotten, of home and belonging.

 

Cheer from the crowd shaked Abelas out of his thoughts. She had somehow disarmed her opponent and held her blade to his chest, waggling her eyebrows towards his upper arm. Her opponent swore when he noticed a slight gash in the blouse and small dots of crimson seeping into the white.

**Author's Note:**

> To my darlings, Shiny Thighs Kiki Girls! You have been utterly supportive and I love you all very much. May we exchange pixel stuff forever :D


End file.
